I have to tell you the truth
by HOAgleek4Ever
Summary: Patricia is keeping a secret from the father. She's "dating" Jerome and has a 2 year old girl. Everyone thinks Jerome's the father, but is that true? Will Patricia keep the real father a secret? or will she tell everyone the truth she's been hiding for 2 years? will she tell the father? Third character : Jerome. Third genre Hurt/comfort. Rated T for pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Take's place once everyone's graduated!

Character's : Patricia, Eddie and Jerome.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, hurt/comfort (more between Patricia and Jerome), some drama.

Disclaimer : I do not own ... House of Anubis or Corbier (sadly)

Patricia's POV

* * *

Prologue :

Oh Jerome, he's a great friend but... he's just a friend.

We've dated and are currently, how do i put it? well... fake dating.

We're living together and are still close to everyone from Anubis, nearly everyone but Nina and Eddie.

Nina visits once a year and calls every few months but Eddie, it's like he disappeared, to us girls and especially me, he sometimes calls the boys, _sometimes._

I have a 2 year old girl, Jade.

Everyone thinks she's Jerome but they were wrong.

I never told the father, he was gone and doesn't even know about her.

I remember telling Jerome... he wasn't as shocked or surprised but he had his signature smirk on and said, "I knew all along it was him."

He told me he'd help me and he was being a good friend since he knew i couldn't raise her myself.

He was there the entire time, even when i took the test, well half of it, he didn't come in cause it was the girls toilets, a Joy was there.

He keeps telling me i have to tell the father, i can't change who the father is.

And he's write, i _have _to tell him.

* * *

A little description of the Baby girl Jade :

Eyes: Light Green (Eddie's are dark green and Patricia's are blue-green)

Hair colour : Straight dark red.

Lips: Like Eddie.

* * *

This is a Peddie story :) I guess you can tell who the Father is.

Comment...Review...Scream...

Hope you like it and tell me what you think!

Do you think her full name should be Jade Nakita Williamsom ? If not, suggest Middle Names!

Should i continue?

~HOAgleek4Ever


	2. I'm Engaged!

Thanks to Lolalove123 for helping me with the middle names! By the way, Jade doesn't speak very well so she calls Jerome 'Jerry!'

Chapter 1- I'm Engaged!

* * *

No one's POV

Patricia was making breakfast for Jade who was sitting at the table and Jerome who was still asleep.

"Morning," Jerome said rubbing his eyes and walking up to the table taking a seat next Jade.

"Jerry!" Jade exclaimed giving him a hug.

"Morning slimeball, i see you finally decided to wake up," Patricia said giving him a plate.

Jerome glared at her she never stopped calling him that, especially after finding out he hates it.

Patricia set the breakfast on the table, "You're looking after Jade today."

"What!" Jerome screamed as Jade giggled and clapped her hands.

"You heard me, i've got things to do too, you know," she said taking a seat.

He groaned then sighed, "When are you leaving?"

"Now," Patricia told him and Jerome pouted making Jade laugh.

Patricia grabbed her coat, "Oh and Jade asked for some orange juice, don't forget to feed her," she said and left.

"Okay, orange juice," Jerome muttered to himself. He got a glass and poured orange juice into it. (They have a kitchen like anubis house just different colours)

He walked to the dining table and looked around the room, there was no sign of Jade. He sighed and put the glass down.

"Jade Nikita Victoria Williamson, where are you!" Jerome yelled.

All he heard was the sound of running and giggling.

"I'm going to find you!" he shouted in a teasing tone and started to chase her as soon as he saw a peek of her red hair when she was going up the stairs.

* * *

With Patricia...

Patricia's POV

I opened the door of the cafe, i needed to get out the house for a bit, get my mind of things, Eddie was brought up last night.

I looked around the cafe looking for an empty table, i noticed Amber and Alfie in one of the booth's and headed to their table.

Before i came Alfie got up and went to the front.

"Patricia!" Amber squealed and got up to give me a hug, i hugged back and pulled away. She sat down and i sat down oposite her.

"Guess who Alfie saw yesterday," Amber exclaimed.

"Who?" I asked.

"He saw E-" she cut off by Alfie.

"Trixie!"

"Hi Alfie," I smiled i haven't seen them in a month.

He kissed Amber cheek, I he whispered something to her since she nodded.

"Ambs, i told you i didn't see her, it was just a look a like," he told us.

"Can i tell her?" Amber asked Alfie.

"I thought we'll tell them together."

"Fine, so Patricia, how's Jerome?" She asked me.

"Good," i said nodding.

"Where is he?" Alfie asked.

"Looking after Jade," i told him.

"Aww... how is she?" Amber asked smiling.

"Great."

"How can you trust Jerome with a 2 year old?" Alfie asked.

"I honestly don't know," I told them.

"Can we stop by to see them?" Amber asked.

"Sure," I got out the booth and quickly ordered a coffee for take away.

We both got in our cars and i led the way.

We got out and i knocked on the door.

We heard a distant, "Coming!"

Jerome opened the door with Jade in his arms.

"Alfie! Amber!" He exclaimed.

"Alpie! Ammba! Mama! " Jade giggled.

"Hi!" We all said in unison.

After we settled down, Jade was playing in the playroom, behind us.

Amber told us she had news.

She and Alfie were sitting opposite us.

She took a deep breath and held up her left hand up and Jerome and i gasped, "I'm engaged!" She squealed.

* * *

Engaged? It goes well with the plot since they have to invite the friends, what if one of the friends happen to be the father! *gasp*

It's also fun because you get to plan it!.

Tell me what you think and if i should continue.

Pwease review!

~HOAgleek4Ever!


	3. Eddie?

Recap: Patricia went to a cafe and saw Amber there, she was about to tell her something but got cut off by Alfie. Amber and Alfie visited Eddie and Aria and told them that they were engaged!

Jerome and Patricia _are close friends _but when he found out he's not the real father he's helping Patricia cover it up, so _everyone thinks they are dating and no one finds out who the real father is. _Does that make sense?

* * *

"Engaged?" Asked Patricia.

"Yup!" Alfie exclaimed.

"I'm so happy for you!" Patricia said and hugged Amber.

Jerome walked over to the side where Alfie joined him.

"Congratulations Alfredo," Jerome said.

"Thanks," Alfie said.

"Patricia told me Amber said you saw someone, but you were mistaken," Jerome stated.

Alfie slowly nodded along not sure where he was going with this.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're a bad lier," Jerome stated and Alfie looked down.

"The reason i did that is because i saw _Eddie,_" Alfie retorted whispering 'Eddie.'

"What! Where?" Jerome tried to keep his voice down.

"I don't know..." Said Alfie.

"Well that's useful, isn't it," Jerome said sarcastically.

"Yeah..."

"Did you say hello?" asked Jerome.

"HELLO!" screamed Aria.

Alfie looked at her and laughed, "No," he said to Jerome then bent down to the same height as her, Jerome doing the same.

"Do you know why he was there?" Jerome asked.

"Whooo?" Aria asked suspicious looking into his eyes.

Jerome didn't reply, he just laughed and put his arm around Aria. Neither did Alfie, he never answered Jerome's question, he stayed silent and smiled at Aria, he didn't want to tell Jerome the truth.

"Alfie!" Squealed Amber.

"Yes?" Asked Alfie as he, Aria and Jerome walked up to them.

"Patricia wanted to know when the wedding was," she told him and took something out of her purse and behind her back.

"Well, we thought we would see you earlier than now," Alfie started.

"So it's been a month or two of planning and it's in two weeks," Amber told them.

"WHAT!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Were we not invited?" Jerome asked.

"Of course your invited!" Amber exclaimed, "We just wanted to give you these personally," She said and handed them cards.

"Can you be the best man?" Alfie asked.

Jerome looked at Alfie with the 'seriously, do you even have to ask?' face.

Patricia smiled waiting for Amber to ask her something, but she didn't say a thing.

"Who's in-i- invitebed to wat?" Asked Aria, standing on her toes, looking curiously at the Adults.

* * *

I hope the recap, explained it a bit better.

I know it's short but i'm really busy.

So i will upload often but not every one- two days like i was planning too!

Pwease Review! Tell me what you think!

Comment...Review...Scream...

~HOAgleek4Ever


	4. AN:

Author's Note:

I think i might take a break on this story, i haven't posted in a while...

Maybe in a few weeks or so, there might be another chapter...

If you want i can give you one more chapter before i take a break on this story..

Sorry!

~HOAgleek4Ever


	5. Nina?

**A/N: **Sorry! I know I haven't did what I promised you! So here's the chapter I promised before this story went on hold!

* * *

Amber smiled, "Do you want to be a bridesmaid for my Wedding?"

"Yes!" She screamed. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"That's weird..." Jerome said and walked to the door.

"I'm so sorry but my purse was stolen and i was thrown out of my cab," A girl with an American accent spoke, hair soaked. It was raining outside, "All the neighbors didn't let me in, i thought i would have a chance!" Her voice was shaky and she was shivering.

"Nina?" Jerome asked shocked.

She looked up, "Jerome!" She squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Woah!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry," Nina mumbled.

"It's OK," He laughed, "Here come with me."

"OK?" She followed him into the bathroom.

He handed her a towel which she dried her clothes with. Jerome grabbed one and dried her hair.

"Thanks," She said.

"So, what brings you to England?" He asked.

"A wedding," she replied, wiping her face.

"I'm guessing Alfie's?"

"Amber's," she corrected.

"Why not Alfie's?"

"The wedding day is more important to girls than boys. It's the most important day of our lives."

He scoffed, "You-"

He got inturrepted by Aria opening the door.

"Dwaddy, Mwammy is asking ho was at twe dwoor?" She asked.

"We'll come in a minute," He told her, she nodded and ran out the door.

"Aw..."

Jerome smirked and walked into the room, "You wanted to know who was at the door?"

"Yes," the three answered in unison.

"Hi," Nina awkwardly greeted, still drying her clothes.

"Nina?!" The three gasped.

"Yeah..."

"Nina!" Amber squealed, running up and giving her a tight hug.

"Amber!" She laughed and wriggled out of her grip.

"Nina..." Patricia smiled, giving her a light hug.

"Still don't like hugging?"

"Still American?"

"Alfie!" She greeted, she had to get used to this and had to get used to the big secret she was about to find out.

* * *

**A/N: **It wasn't my best of chapters, I most likely lost my touch. I didn't forget this story, I just couldn't find the time so I had to give you something, like I promised...SORRY IT'S NOT LONG!

I'm planning to write a new story, (which I know whats about and have a prologue already written) but I need to upload a chapter on all my stories before I start it. Its daily and called 'Mistakes' PM if you want to know what it's about :) If you don't have an account and I get enough reviews, I'll tell you all! If I have time I will try to update before I write this story. Please review! And I'm about to repeat that... but this time I won't! Tell me what you think! And remember if your curious about this story, to ask me what it's about. Oh! Also, if you want I can PM you my email if you want me to, incase you have any questions, or don't want me tell you what the story about there. You can email me anytime! If I haven't updated in a while to remind me! Or if you _really, desparately_ want to know when this goes of hold. If you have any suggestions... Keep shinning!

~HOAgleek4Ever :)


End file.
